


Harry Potter Age Eleven

by starbunny86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Gen, Young author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny86/pseuds/starbunny86
Summary: THIS FANFICTION WAS WRITTEN BY MY TEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER. As she's too young to have an account of her own, she asked to post it on mine.Do you know Harry Potter?What happened to his parents?Do you know? Good. I am here to tell you a story: What if Voldemort choseNeville instead of Harry? What if Neville was the Boy Who Lived?What would happen to Harry and his parents?This is a story of Harry and his family if Voldemort spared them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 68
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue: Ten Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the description, this fanfic was written by my ten-year-old. She's been begging me to post it, so we're following the AO3 terms of service and posting it to my account ("If you are under the age of thirteen (13) and not an Age-Barred Individual (as defined below), your parent or legal guardian may upload your Content through their account."). 
> 
> This is her first-ever fanfiction, and she's only ten, so please keep that in mind if you choose to leave a review. She would love it if you left her gentle suggestions for how she can improve as a writer.

**Ten years ago…**

Harry, one-year-old, almost 2, was wondering why his mother had been absent for so long! 

“Harry, your mother’s home!” James cried out.

Lily, Harry’s mother, was sitting in the kitchen with a bundle of-of- 

“This is your baby sister Harry, do you like her?” Lily smiled at Harry.

Harry was staring, just staring at his baby sister. She was nice but…

“Mama I your baby!” whined Harry.

“Harry you will always be here and your sister won’t change that.” Lily smiled reassuringly. 

“Harry,” James put in, “You should name her.”

Harry thought for a minute. 

“Lylan” Harry was confident as he said this.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all...


	2. The Letter

**The Letter**

Harry woke up to hear the birds singing and the sun in his face.

He pulled the covers up and turned over to face the calendar. 

Then he read the date:

July 31st. “My birthday! It’s my birthday!” He hopped around the room with joy. “Mum! Dad!”

He rushed down the stairs and bumped into Lily, his mom.

“Harry! Good to see you’re up!” She whispered, _“Your Father and Lylanna are still sleeping!”_ She exclaimed, “Oh! I almost forgot! Your letter. I am so proud of you!” 

“Thank you, Mum.” And Harry read his letter happily.

Then Harry went into the living room to see his presents and was surprised to see a multitude of them, but Lily said, “Wait for your Father and sister to open them.”

When the two came down Harry wanted to open his presents and then leave straight away but Lilly convinced Harry that they really should eat first.

Lylanna was not slow to complain that she could not go to Hogwarts, she was ten, of course, and her comments included: “ Mooooom! I want sooo badly to go!” And “Dad! Pleeeeease, can I go?!”

” _She is nothing short of a pest_ ,” Harry thought to himself and shook his head.

As they left for the Leaky cauldron Lylanna was complaining the _whole_ way.

They entered Diagon Alley, where Harry would get his things for Hogwarts, and Harry shouted, “Mum let’s get a wand!”

Lily smiled and went with Harry for his wand while James and Lylanna went for books.

In the wand shop, Harry looked for the owner and Lily, far too late I’m afraid, called out “He sneaks up on you Harry, be careful.” 

Harry had already found out about ten seconds before Lily called that out.

“Harry Potter.” Mr. Olivander spoke from out of the shadows of the workshop.

Harry jumped about an inch before saying “ Hello Mr. Olivander.” In a shaky voice.

Mr. Olivander was not surprised that Harry jumped, apparently, he got this a LOT, “Hello Mr. Potter,” Ollivander said, in an ethereal way, "You are here for a wand, I presume?"

Harry nodded. 

“Try this one. Oak, 13 inches, Phoenix feather core.”

Harry took the wand but had done nothing when Ollivander spirited the wand away.

After Harry had waved five more wands Ollivander said, “You're a tough one, Mr. Potter.”

Harry was confused but smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.”

Ollivander took out a wand case and handed the wand inside to Harry.

“Try this one, Mr. Potter. 12 inches, Cherry, Unicorn Hair core.”

Harry felt a warm glow as he grasped the wand and he knew it was the right one.

Harry nodded awkwardly and left with his mother, met up with his father and sister, and went home.

***

As soon as he walked in the door, he ran into his room and flipped through his books until he found a suitable name for his owl, who he got at Diagon Alley: Hedwig.


	3. Going to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a Star Wars race mentioned in this chapter! If you can spot it, Kudos to you!

**Going to School**

Harry woke up on the fateful day when he would become a wizard: September 1st, the day he would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

He boarded the train, and Lily reminded him, “Make some friends!” and James said, “You better make it on the Quidditch team for your House, Harry or we’ll disown you!” as Lily hit James' arm the train left. 

He found a seat with only one person in it, a girl just his age. He went in and said, “Is this seat taken?” 

She shook her head and said, “Hello, I’m Tessa Morgan, and I know who you are.” a frown seemed to flit across her face but was gone so fast that Harry thought he had imagined it. 

She looked nice. She had black hair, round eyes, which were brown, and tan skin. Her face had dimples.

Harry replied, “Nice to meet you, Tessa.” 

She said, “Did you hear? Neville Longbottom is in the car right down there!” She pointed down the hall.

“I’ve seen Neville.”

Tessa screamed, “WHAT?!” 

“Yeah, I saw him in Diagon Alley.” Harry was not very excited. This was too much for Tessa, but luckily something interrupted her. 

No sooner had she started to scream when two more people rushed in. One was a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, and the other was a boy with flaming red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. 

“Hi. I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley.” Hermione pointed to Ron. “Who are you two?” 

Tessa replied for Harry. “Tessa Morgan and Harry Potter.” 

“One of you said that you were going to see Neville Longbottom?”

Harry nodded, and Tessa cried, “Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

They ran down the corridor and got to Neville’s compartment, where a big crowd was gathering.

Harry spotted Neville, who was looking very scared and shy, and said quietly, “Guys, Neville wants peace and quiet, can’t you see?”

Tessa was doubtful that peace and quiet was what Neville truly wanted, and she thought he wanted as much attention as her (which meant a lot). 

Harry tried to make her see reason. They went down the hallway and into Harry’s compartment, Harry and Tessa still arguing as they got to Hogsmeade station.

“First Years over here! First Years over here!” Hagrid rounded up all the first years and found them all boats, and they sailed across the moat.

Ron spoke for the first time. “It’s pretty funny that Tessa and Harry are still arguing!” 

Hermione agreed, and they tried to stop them, but they would not. 

When Hermione tried to stop Tessa, she said, “Not now, Hermione. I’m busy.” 

Hermione went off with a “Humph!” 

When Harry saw this, he said, “You know what? Let’s stop.” 

They went into the hall and waited. Then Neville lost his toad a couple of times while they waited, and finally, Professor McGonagall called them. 

“Time to go, first years!” 

Harry was quite delighted with the great hall when he walked in and joined the crowd and waited for his turn. Ron was called first and before he left, he whispered, “ _Wish me luck!_ ”

Harry nodded, and Ron walked up and sat on the stool and put the Hat on. 

The Hat cried, “Gryffindor!” Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table with his three brothers, Percy, Fred, and George. Five more people were sorted:

Nora Callahan, Lilith Mack, Cleaver Shack, Numa Twi’Lek, and Sava Cornomoe.

Harry was waiting, and now it was Neville’s turn - and Harry was after Neville!

And then Professor McGonagall cried, “Longbottom, Neville!” 

The Great Hall, which had been filled with happy chatter, now became silent with interest. Neville tiptoed up nervously and sat on the stool with the whole school watching. Neville put the Hat on and the Hat shouted, “Hufflepuff!”

Harry heard a fifth year cheer with delight. As the three other Houses groaned in unison. Now Harry heard McGonagall call out, “Potter, Harry!” 

Harry walked up and sat down and put the Hat on. Almost instantly, it shouted, “Gryffindor!” Harry walked down to the Gryffindor table, and to his surprise, saw Tessa waving to him from down the table a half-smile, half worried look on her face- and did he see her glance at a greasy black haired teacher?

Percy brought the first years to the entrance for the Gryffindor Common room. At 9:00 Tessa declared it an early night and whispered something to Hermione, and she nodded and left as well.

Harry frowned, and Ron shrugged, and he and Harry started a game of wizard chess.

***

Harry was woken up by a rap-tap-tapping on the door to his dorm, which he was sharing with Ron, Neville, and two others who he did not know yet. It was Tessa and Hermione, “Wake up!” Hermione cried as she entered, not even thinking that Harry and Ron did NOT want to be woken up yet, “We have our first classes today!”

“Yeah, and I don’t fancy going to class today. Too sleepy anyway.” Ron complained like he had tons of practice.

Hermione frowned and then turned to Harry, “And you?”

Harry was sleepy and said “Ok let’s go…” he was in a good mood as he entered the Great hall that morning...


	4. The Potions Class

**The Potions class**

Harry was very cheerful when he got downstairs, and his spirits seemed as if they would never fade. But then he remembered that the first Potions class was today, and he did not like the look of the man who taught Potions.

He asked Tessa about this, but all she said was, “Harry, I don’t see what you mean. The Potions master seems fine.

Harry was confused but shrugged and finished his bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice.

At Potions, Harry felt that Tessa lied to him, and was even more confused than before.

Tessa, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine and kept on looking around nervously at the Potions master. Harry decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey, Tessa?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you keep on staring at the teacher?”

“ _No reason_!” Tessa’s voice was squeaky and higher than normal, so Harry knew that she lied to him 

The Potions teacher suddenly spoke, “Class, your attention now!” His voice was sharp and crisp. Harry knew he didn’t like him.

“We are to be learning potions here, and there will be _no_ silly wand waving in _my_ class.” 

Harry glanced at Tessa. She looked embarrassed already, and the teacher had done nothing except talk!

“My name is Professor Snape.” The professor was glaring at the Gryffindors. But wait… He was not glaring at Tessa…Why?

Professor Snape spoke again. “Class, you will not be making mistakes in my class. If you do, it will result in detention.” He suddenly looked directly at Harry and Tessa.

“And you two will be good, _or_ I will tell your mothers.”

Harry and Tessa flushed a brilliant shade of Vermillion red, but Ron, Hermione and the rest of the class were the opposite. But when Harry glared at them, they all stopped laughing on the outside as quickly as they could.

Harry was wondering how Snape, of all people, knew his mother. He decided to ask. “Sir?”

“Yes?”

“How do you know my mother?”

Snape stared at him, and said, “Potter, did your mother not tell you?”

“Tell me what, sir?”

All Harry saw was Snape looking at him while muttering under his breath. Harry had no idea why.

***

They walked out of Potions, and Harry asked Tessa, “Did _you_ know anything about this?”

Tessa was clearly embarrassed as she said, “No! ...Maybe? ...Yes.” 

Harry felt triumphant as he said, “Tell me!” But was defeated almost at the same time.

“No, I will not.” 

“Please?”

"No!”

“Come _on_!”

Harry saw Ron and Hermione trying to leave, and said, “You guys are staying here.”

They stayed as the battle of wills went on.

“I will tell you one thing, ok?” Tessa tried to bargain.

Harry did not falter for an instant. “No. Tell me the whole thing.”

“Fine.” Tessa sighed, “My mom is your umm… Dad’s sister? I think???”

Harry almost fell over he was so surprised.

“Umm, what?” Harry and Ron said at the same time.

“Yep.” To Harry’s surprise, Hermione was not surprised at all. Harry thought that Hermione would at least be a little surprised.

“Well then. I guess I’ll owl my parents to see if this is true.” Harry left for the owlery, and then Tessa, poor Tessa, was bombarded with questions from Ron, Hermione, and all the others who had overheard the conversation.


	5. Answers

**4 Answers**

Harry had sent Hera yesterday and she came the very next day with his parents’ answer. Harry was munching his cornflakes as Hera swept in with a loud rustling of wings as she came with all the other owls. Harry read the letter.

_ Dear Harry, yes it is true. You and Tessa are cousins. And Tessa’s mother has a brother-in-law you have already met him I believe. You may not call him just ‘Snape’ but ‘Professor Snape’ Harry. Be good and know that we love you. _

_ Love Lily and James. _

“What?!?!” Harry almost screamed but managed to not. 

Tessa’s reaction was very different from Harry’s, all she did was exclam “Umm...what?”

But the fact that Snape was their uncle was...was...weird.

Not even Tessa liked Snape that much. Harry wanted to ask Snape.

But when he told Tessa about this she freaked out.

Tessa said “Are. You. OUT OF YOUR MIND??!!?”

Harry frowned and said, “But that’s the only way…”

Tessa frowned as well but ignored him. “Anyway, we’re late to...Potions.” 

Harry jumped up in the air.

“Yes!” 

Tessa rolled her eyes and walked off with them.

***

In Potions class, Harry walked up boldly to Snape with about fifty heads shaking, telling him that the thing he was about to do was the thing that every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw dreaded to do.

“Professor?” 

Snape looked up suddenly, “what is it, Potter?”

“My mother told me that you are related to me, is that true?”

Snape just sat there, staring at Harry but didn’t yell, rebuke or say a thing, really.

“Professor?” Harry’s voice came to Severus and he almost jumped but managed not to.

“Yes Potter, it is,” Snape said very stiffly, “I never thought it would be your mother whom I’d be related to Potter.”

The entire class jumped and/or fell over. Harry?!? Related to Professor Snape? The Gryffindors worst enemy?

Harry and Tessa were in for a tough time.

Harry was running as fast as he could, he had been held up by Malfoy, but the only reason why he had even ran into Malfoy, was because he was going to find Tessa. 

It was time for flying lessons and he did not want to be late. He found Tessa’s sister leaving for one of her classes but Calissa did not seem to see or hear him.

Harry shrugged and left for flying lessons.


	6. The Secret Door

**The Secret Door**

After Potions class Tessa ran into a seemingly abandoned hallway with only one door. She immediately went into it and disappeared. 

Inside the room was Calissa, her sister, patiently waiting for her. 

She immediately said, “Hello, you’re late!” She had a laughing face (which told Tessa that she was not late).

“I hope your majesty will pardon this tardiness and not behead me?” 

Calissa laughed and began to lecture her, but Tessa interrupted her.

“I called you here to talk, not give me a lecture. Anyway, all my friends are being mean to me, and I wanted to ask you: how did you get past this part of Hogwarts? The one where all your friends are mean just ‘cause you’re related to Snape?” 

Calissa made a “wisdom face” and put two fingers on her chin in a “v” and said, “Young pupil, you did right to come to me…The way to overcome this obstacle is to…”

Tessa waited patiently and soon got impatient.

“...Ignore it! That’s how I got past it eventually. My friends got bored of me just saying ‘Mhm’ and gave up!” 

Tessa frowned, “No, that can’t be right...Didn’t you do something like hex them?”

Calissa laughed. “No, of course not! Then no one would want to be my friend!” 

Tessa thought and seemed to accept it, and then said goodbye to Calissa and left the room for flying class.


	7. Making the Team

**Making the team**

  
  


Harry recognized Tessa running up, almost late, but not quite late.

Madam Hooch walked onto the Quidditch pitch.

She was a sharp woman with yellow hawk eyes and cloud white hair.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tessa were all waiting early. The Slytherins were just making their way down with the Gryffindors close behind them.

Madam Hooch called roll as soon as all of the students were assembled.

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Here.” Malfoy rolled his eyes behind Madam Hooch’s back.

“Tessa Morgen.”

“Here,  _ Ma’am _ .” Tessa emphasized the ‘Ma’am’ part of her sentence making it clear that she had respect, unlike Malfoy. 

The roll was called, and they started their lesson. Madam Hooch started by explaining how they would fly. Harry didn’t listen on accident and missed the part on how to get your broom to come to your hand.

“Harry.” Madam Hooch walked up to Harry with a look on her face. “I remember your father. He was one of the best Quidditch players we ever had here. Do you know how to move on your broom?”

Madam Hooch took Harry by surprise, and he couldn't answer, but he thought, “I have to try at least.” So he replied, “I think I can.” 

Harry jumped on his broom, and instinct told him to pull up. His broom obeyed and swerved up. He flew for a minute and then landed.

Madam Hooch started, “Potter! I have seen your father fly, and you have done just as well as him.” Madam Hooch smiled, “Good job.”

Harry smiled and said, modestly, “Thank you, Madam Hooch. I am flattered.”

***

The flying lesson was pulled to an abrupt halt as Neville, always fumbling and blundering, fell and broke his wrist.

“Oh! Look at this.” it was Malfoy. “Longbottom lost his remembrall. Where should I leave it for him? In a tree?” 

Malfoy sneered at everyone. No one looked like they would defend Neville and risk getting on Malfoy’s bad side.

Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking like he would tackle Malfoy if Harry didn’t do something soon, and then he stared Malfoy straight in the eyes.

“Give it here Malfoy.” 

Harry spoke quietly, with confidence, bravery and also a commanding tone, which covered his absolute fear and terror of what Malfoy, and his goons, would do to him. 

Malfoy laughed and said, “Potter you surely don't believe that I would just give up my- I mean  _ Longbottom’s _ remembrall?” Malfoy sneered again and then laughed, a high cold laugh. 

Harry glanced at Tessa who, at that very moment, said, “Malfoy. Do as Harry said and Give. It. Here.” 

Malfoy’s sneer disappeared abruptly, but then, just as suddenly as it had disappeared, it appeared as he blurted out, "Morgen you're not, certainly not, protecting Longbottom and Potter, are you?" Malfoy said this with mock astonishment, “You have poor taste in friends, Morgen. I can help you with that.” As Malfoy said this he held out his hand to Tessa.

Tessa looked at Harry and did some silent corresponding and seemed to say " _ What do you think? Maybe trick him? Discover info? _ " 

Harry nodded the tiniest nod and Tessa replied, "Sure Malfoy, I'd like that. I'm extremely more dependable than those Devils will ever be." And Tessa waved her hand in the direction of the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors glared and yelled as Tessa walked up to Malfoy and grasped his hand

Ron and Hermione gasped and then glared at Tessa, meanwhile, Harry gasped and sighed mildly and swung his head at the uproar.

Then, Malfoy jumped on his broom and shouted, “Potter! Catch!” 

He flew up, maybe twenty feet and Harry, who had jumped on his broom by then, followed him. Malfoy dropped the remembrall and called to Tessa, “Catch it, Morgen!” Tessa looked as if she didn’t hear him and looked at him quizzically. 

Harry darted after the remembrall and began to increase speed. 

Harry was going as fast as a jet plane! No... Faster! He caught the remembrall on the points of his fingers and then settled down on the ground. 

But as he settled down Professor McGonagall charged towards him with an enraged countenance which told him that he was sure to be expelled.

"Potter! I have never! You could have broken your neck! How on earth?"

Once Professor McGonagall regained her regal air she stated quietly, "Mr. Potter comes with me.”

Harry marched off behind Professor McGonagall and as he left he caught pieces of the faint sounds of an argument brewing. 

***

Harry was lead up many staircases and past hundreds of classrooms until they stopped at one.

"Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood?" Professor McGonagall said with her commanding air.

"Y-y-yes you m-m-may."

Wood turned out to be a boy, fifth year by the looks of it, instead of the beating stick he had imagined. 

"What did you need Professor?" Wood looked at Harry with considerable enthusiasm,  "Ma'am, why is this first year here?"

"Wood, this is your new  _ seeker _ !” 

Wood stared at Harry for a while then said, "Hmm. Resembles a considerably good build for a seeker." Wood looked him over again. 

"I'll take him." He spoke as if Harry was an animal up for sale.

"I'm a  _ person _ thank you," Harry and declared coldly.

Wood stepped back a few inches as he said this and Professor McGonagall gave him a look.

"Well, I’m not." Harry retorted and looked hurt. "I get enough of that at my aunt and uncle’s house thank you very much!” 

Wood looked like he was deciding whether or not to laugh or act hurt and worried. 

He decided to laugh inside and look hurt outside but did not succeed and giggled. 

"Ha- Sorry." 

Wood looked grave as Harry gave him a look. "But please can you show me what you did?" Wood looked so earnest.

Harry sighed and then smiled and, to Wood's delight, threw the remembrall up high in the air and caught it again.


	8. Quiddich Player

**Quiddich Player**

Harry left the Common room at half-past twelve for quidditch practice and Tessa caught up with him. 

"Harry! The trials are today and you've already got a place but  _ I  _ haven't. I'm trying out for chaser." 

Tessa was bursting with excitement! But, when they ran on the quidditch pitch she started to say, "Harry, what if I don't get chaser? What if the team hates me???? What if we don't work well on this team together??!" 

Tessa was now a wreck.

Harry rolled his eyes and said blandly, " Keep your head and you might get in." 

Tessa glared at him and furthermore when she tossed her head her raven black hair swooped over her shoulder and her thin braid at the side of her face, which she called a Padawan braid, flipped over and slapped him in the face.

"Hey! Was that on purpose?"

Tessa smiled smugly and shrugged.

***

Harry watched as Wood called up the first years who were trying out for chaser. 

One by one they flew and five scored, but only two scored ten goals with Wood keeping, those two were, Amy Carmon and Sasha Micthrain,  _ now  _ it was Tessa's turn. 

Tessa was stiff with fright. What if she failed? No, she couldn't think that way. If she thought that she would  _ never _ , and she meant it, would  _ never  _ become a chaser.

Minutes later she stepped up, mounted her broom and began her trial. Only after she was done could she know her score.

***

Harry watched Tessa fly and score, but did not spot the finishing score and had no idea what happened. If she won the trial or lost miserably. Altogether she did well. 

When Tessa came down she was smiling and had no doubts that she did get on the team. 

And she did. She really, really did. 

Tessa had the highest score of all the chasers, she scored all  _ eleven  _ goals.

*** 

Hermione and Ron caught up with Harry and Tessa after the try-outs and they discussed the Seeker position but ignored Tessa, who was acting like she just couldn’t wait to get away, and would glare every now and then. 


	9. Betrayal's Cost

**Betrayal’s cost**

Tessa entered the Great Hall behind the group of three and rolled her eyes. It took a lot to pretend to NOT be their friend. She saw Malfoy beckoning her to come over, so she did, with many disgusted looks from all sides. 

Harry glanced at Tessa. Ron caught him and grabbed his arm, “Mate, you need to stop looking at her! She’s friends with a Slytherin of all people!”

"But she’s my Cousin, Ron! My COUSIN. How am I not allowed to wonder what she’s up to?”

“Forget it. If you can sympathize with a person who is friends with a Slytherin then I can’t be friends with you!” Ron shouted the last few words of the sentence and all turned and stared, to the enormous relief of Neville and great annoyance of Snape who started over to them. 

“Mr. Weasley...you are yelling in the Great Hall. Why?”

“Professor…” Ron gritted his teeth, “I was not meaning-“

“Nevertheless you were shouting. Mr. Potter…Do I have to owl your mother and father?”

“No Sir.” Harry had suddenly found great interest in his shoes. 

“Very well then. Do not shout again Mr. Weasley...or I WILL owl both of your parents.”

***

Tessa heard the loud voice of Ron who said, “Then I can’t be friends with you!”

Tessa tried not to scream at Ron or gasp, which both would give her away, Malfoy laughed at the scene that was forming and Tessa was obliged to as well. 

“The Weasel really thinks that he can't? How pathetic."

“Yes, Malfoy. _I_ myself would _never_ I can deal with it. Unlike Weasel.”

Malfoy laughed at that.

“The disgrace that is Potter’s family will not last. Will you keep a secret?”

“Of course, Malfoy.”

“I can ask my dad to- does Potter have any siblings?”

Tessa hesitated, “Umm...Yes, a sister named Lylanna. That’s as many as I had heard.”

“I can tell my father to kidnap her! Would you like that?”

“...”

“Well? Would you?”

Tessa felt as if she was being torn apart.

“I will tell my father to kidnap his sister anyway. It will be good fun.”

Tessa’s eyes widened, “Malfoy...will your father not tell anyone who he is?”

“Of course, anything for you.”

Tessa went red.  _ Not now! I will not blush at MALFOY. No no never. _

***

Harry saw Malfoy say something and Tessa went red at that. Harry became very, very mad. Hermione saw this too and looked cautiously at Harry, whose countenance was contorted with anger.

“Harry?”

“What?”

“Are you ok?”

“Ye-No. No, I’m not.”

“Is it Tessa?”

“Yes.” Harry looked up and down the table and then- “Calissa?”

“Hi, Cousin!” Calissa walked up and glanced in the direction of Tessa and then at Harry, “It’s about Tessa right?”

“Yes.” Harry looked at his feet, “I’m worried.”

“She has always liked Malfoy.” Calissa rolled her eyes, “Ever since she saw him at the bookstore when I was eleven.”

“WHAT?!?!” Harry stared at her.

“Mhm…”

***

Tessa was frantic to find Harry in a secret place. She finally arranged it.

“What is it, Tessa?” Harry walked into the empty classroom.

“Malfoy! He, he.”

“What?”

“He’s going to kidnap your sister!”


	10. Death Eater

**Death Eater**

Ron had persuaded Harry to look for a replacement for Tessa, even though he was scared for Lylanna, he had sent a letter to his family yesterday.

Someone from Ravenclaw Harry imagined.

They looked and looked but didn’t find anyone suitable. Until they met- “I’m Emmiline, Emmiline Lowance, but you can call me Emmy!”

Harry looked at her coolly and what he saw was an olive-skinned girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"May I be in your group?"

"Sure..." Harry didn't think he should replace Tessa but...Then again she had to sustain an image of being a traitor to Gryffindor so she could uncover information. So far this has been significant: he had sent his parents warning that someone might come and take Lylanna...

***

Lylanna was eating dinner in her room. She had been grounded for hitting her sister, Jade, who was sitting at the dinner table eating mashed peas. _Yuck!_ Lylanna imagined her sister slobbering her food out and her mother cleaning it up. Everything was normal until she heard her mother scream. 

***

Lily had sent Lylanna up to her room for hitting her sister on account of her “borrowing” her last cookie. They sat down to dinner when a letter from Harry came.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_First things first. Is Lylanna there?_

_If she is please hide her because someone will be coming to take her!_

_Hope you’re well._

_Harry._

Lily and James looked at each other and then at the door in sudden surprise for the door had just issued a knock. James opened the door and then saw a flash of light and heard someone say _Imperio_ and then stepped past him. 

Lily saw more than James, who only saw a flash of light, she saw a man stepping past James and then he stepped towards her and then whispered the same spell at her leaving her motionless and almost thoughtless...

***

Lylanna thrust herself between the wall behind her bed. Tight, but just about hid her. The Death Eater was sweeping the room with a cold gaze that made her wish she was not there, but downstairs with her family.

"Little girl. I know you are here." 

The voice was like a snake's hissing and Lylanna could not tell the difference. 

"I know your name, girl."

"No! You don't!" Lylanna cried out as loud as she could trying to mask her position.

"Yes, I do...Lylanna."

Lylanna froze as the Death Eater walked up to her bed and pulled it away from the wall revealing her hiding spot.

"I found you...Hide and Seek is OVER! _Stupify_!"


	11. Seeker's Revenge

**Seeker’s Revenge**

  
  


Harry was sitting in the Great Hall when the morning mail arrived. Hera was the last owl to enter the Great Hall, "That's odd." Harry remarked.

"What is?" Tessa walked up behind Harry. Ron went on the defensive. 

"None of your business  _ Morgen _ !"

_ Uh oh _ . If Ron was using last names then Tessa was in trouble

"Move along  _ Morgen _ !" Harry cried trying to silently tell Tessa that she needed to get out of there before Ron beat her up.

She did not take the hint. "No! I will move along when I want to  _ Potter _ !"

That was enough of it for Ron he sprang at Tessa as Snape passed them.

"Weasley! I will not permit your  _ impertinence  _ any longer! Come with me. Morgen! Potter! Come with me too!"

Tessa and Harry exchanged looks and Harry spoke up, "Sir?"

"What?"

"I need to read my Letter, Sir."

"Read it out loud."

Harry did so.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Your letter got here too late... _

_ Lylanna is gone... _

_ And now we are considering pulling you  _

_ Out of Hogwarts. _

_ As odd as this might seem we  _

_ We need our family here with us as we are trying to find  _

_ Lylanna. Love and Best wishes _

_ Lily and James  _

Harry was silently crying as he ceased to read. Snape's face seemed to soften. 

"You may go to the Headmaster, Harry, You as well Tessa."

Harry and Tessa looked at each other and they seemed to be thinking the same thing: Snape just called them by their first names! 

"Sir?" Harry questioned, "Did you just-"

"Potter, I just told you to  _ LEAVE _ !" Snape seemed short of temper.

Harry and Tessa exchanged a glance and rapidly left for the Headmaster's office.

***

Albus was having a pleasant morning filled with tea with biscuits until there was a knock on the door.

"Headmaster?"

It was a girl, Tessa- Morgen was it? Yes. Yes. It was her that girl the cousin of Harry Potter.

"What is it?" Albus was not  _ really _ in the best mood for young eleven-year-olds to be pestering him on how to get the best results in a quiz or the best place for quills.

"I-We wanted to.." Harry trailed off as he saw the Headmaster's gaze.

"You need?" Albus prompted, but inside he was annoyed that they had come. Most likely for knowledge.

"Sir, we'd like to ask-" Harry began but Tessa intervened.

"If we could leave for a small amount of time, please Sir." Tessa had puppy dog eyes, served well on her parents, Albus presumed, and had clasped her hands in an imploring gesture.

"No. No, I think not Miss Morgen." Albus was kind but firm. Did the students think him that senseless? That he would just  _ let  _ them leave?

No, no he was not. And this was proof!

"But sir! Harry's sister-" Tessa began but never finished because an owl flew in the window at that exact moment.

It read:

_ Dear Harry and Tessa, _

_ We need you to come home for all we have now is _

_ You two and Jade, Harry, your new sister, and  _

_ We would like to request to the  _ grand

_ Headmaster that you would be _

_ let home to stay with us. _

_ Love, _

_ Lily and James. _

_ PS: Tessa your mother has approved  _

_ That you would be able to stay. _

Albus thought about this letter and then looked at the two young children in front of him, "Why do your parents feel like you two need to come home?" Albus questioned if Lily and James were taking advantage of him.

"My sister sir. She was abducted." Harry's voice hesitated as he said this but stayed strong.

"Then maybe I will consider this." Albus was firm.

"But sir!" Tessa did not really like this setup very much at all.

"No. This is my final answer. Harry, you will stay. You have a quidditch match coming up. Tessa, you do too, so you will not go. Professor Snape will go and stay until you may go."

"Sir?" Albus looked down at Harry with a condescending look.

"What?"

"My father hates Sna- Professor. Snape."

"No matter. Severus is your father's brother in law. They must corporate." 

***

James was waking up that morning when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" James was sleepy so this came out slurred.

"Severus Snape! Teacher at Hogwarts and sent by Albus Dumbledore!"

James moaned quietly as he opened the door.  _ Snivellus _ , here. Ugh! He could tell that this would not be a good day...

***

Harry was in the changing rooms for the first Quidditch match of the season! Of course not  _ as _ fun as it could be, for, of course, he could not go and be with his family after the loss of Lylanna.

"Harry!" Tessa squeaked, "I'm nervous!" 

"You'll do fine Tessa." Harry was  _ not  _ confident that  _ he  _ would do well.

***

The match had begun and Madam Hooch had done her clean match speech. Harry was swooping around the pitch on the broom he had gotten that morning from his parents: a Nimbus 2001! Really fast.

Harry saw Tessa take the Quaffle. 

"Morgen takes the Quaffle and she flies towards the goals!"

Tessa dived and ducked and veered and then she got in scoring range.

"Morgen is in scoring range! She shoots! She scores! 10-0 Gryffindor's favor!" 

Tessa flew in a circle as a victory loop as Lee Jordan announced this.

Then Harry spotted it! The snitch! He flew towards it but suddenly was slowed by some force pulling his broom! The Slytherin Seeker! He was pulling on Harry's broom bristles! Harry shook him off but had lost sight of the snitch.

"The Slytherin Seeker has caught onto Potter's Broom making him lose sight of the snitch! The filthy cheating gi-" 

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall interrupted him with a sharp glance at the statement.

"Sorry Professor," Lee said, cheekily

Harry flew around for quite a while, in which Lee had Professor correct him with "Jordan!", quite a lot, and the score was 290-100 Gryffindor's favor until he saw the snitch again. 

It was at the other end of the pitch. Near Tessa. He flew towards it and Tessa screamed.

"HARRY!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!!?!" 

She ducked just in time and Harry caught the snitch from right off the space just above where her head was. 

Lee Jordan shouted with all his breath a very clear message, "GRYFFINDOR WINS! 440 TO 210! TAKE YOU FILTHY CHEATING NO GOOD-" Again that was as far as he got for Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Jordan!" But all who were paying attention could see plainly that she was not mad whatsoever.

Harry was swamped immediately by all his teammates plus many of his house-mates and they carried him all the way back to the changing rooms.

***

James was sure of it. Just positive. Snivellus was looking to terminate him.

"Lily?" James decided that he needed that distract Lily.

"Yes?" Lily looked up from her discussion of her child to James.

"Dinner, Lily. For more than me, you know. Jade and Sni-Snape."

Lily frowned. Maybe she could sense that James was going to call Severus  _ Snivellus, _ the horrendous name James had made in his first year at Hogwarts.

"Fine, love." Lily smiled at Snape and left for the kitchen. 

***

Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's Office with Tessa, who herself was shaking in her shoes, Harry spoke the entry word, "Fizzing Wizzbees," and they were let up. 

"Professor Snape wishes that you would come home," Dumbledore spoke in his special way but did not fool Harry  _ or  _ Tessa.

"Professor Snape seems to not like us as much as he could, sir. And you said that we may  _ not _ go home." Tessa spoke up and then seemed to find exceptional interest in her shoelaces.

"Well, now I say you may go now." Dumbledore was clearly annoyed by this rudeness, "Your quidditch match is over, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Harry and Tessa said together.

"Then you may go." Dumbledore waved his hand and the door opened.

Harry and Tessa went off to pack homework and other things they would need


	12. Leaving

**Leaving**

Harry, accompanied by Tessa, wandered down from the hall outside the Great Hall.

Ron was not pleased with the fact that Harry and Tessa were wandering down into the Great Hall together.

“Harry!” Ron blurted out, “Why are you walking with this- this traitor?!” 

"I can walk with anyone I choose Ron." Harry glared at Ron who glared back.

"I'm only thinking of my best friend." Ron looked hurt.

"I'm leaving anyway,"

"Y-your  _ leaving _ ?" Ron looked at Harry in incredulity, "B-but-you can't leave! Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore already said that we could.  _ We _ , Ron,  _ we _ ." Harry looked at Ron and then at Tessa who was making her way over to Malfoy. Harry sighed and sat down to eat.

"Are-are you leaving for good?" Ron asked quietly.

"No. Just until my parents feel ok with the situation." 

Harry smiled but then frowned as he saw Tessa scowling at Malfoy.

***

Tessa beamed as Malfoy motioned to her to come over.

She hopped over and sat down next to Malfoy, whom she had begun to try to call "Draco".

"Hiya Draco!" Tessa smiled but Malfoy grimaced.

"Why are you calling me 'Draco?'" 

"I-I just thought..." 

" _Well_ , you thought wrong!"

Tessa winced and moved back ever so slightly.

"I-I'm sorry..." Malfoy gestured for Tessa to understand, "I misspoke. Please! Forgive me!"

Tessa looked at him with newfound vigor and anger.

" _ Well _ , I don't care what you think anymore. I'm done with you. You misspoke one too many times."

Malfoy shrunk back and his smile faded.

"I-I-I don't..."

"Save it." Tessa snapped, "I'm tired of you 'misspeaking'"

Malfoy looked around and then frowned, "I have never misspoke! Don’t-"

"I said  _ save it _ !" Tessa scowled at Malfoy, "I used to admire you. Now all I see is a boy who only sees his own self-importance."

Malfoy glared back, "I don't! Remember? I asked my dad to kidnap Potter's sister for  _ you _ ." 

Tessa turned around so sharply that her hair struck Malfoy in the face. He now had a bewildered face.

***

Harry saw Tessa turn around sharply and laughed as her hair whipped Malfoy in the face leaving him dazed.

"Hahahaha!" Harry laughed, "Oh, she got him good!"

Ron looked at the dazed Malfoy and then at Tessa who was storming over with a happy countenance, "Ummmm. Why is the  _ traitor _ coming over here?"

"Because she did her work perfectly! I told her that she should do that! And you had the least faith in her."

Ron's ears became red slowly. He nodded and then turned away.

***

Harry boarded the train home and he and Tessa sat down in the first compartment they came to.

"Ahh. Can't wait to see your family, Harry!" Tessa was excited but Harry was not. 

"It won't be as fun without Lylanna there," Harry said glumly, "I always had fun with her, even if she is very  _ very  _ annoying."

Tessa looked at him with a pitying look, "I get that it might not be as  _ fun _ but maybe it will be fun still. At least we weren’t going to  _ my _ house. Jackson and Jack would destroy us." 

_ Good old Tessa always trying to see the bright side.  _ Harry thought.

The train started to slow down and Harry spoke, "I think we're here. Let's get our stuff and then we can go."

Tessa nodded and they gathered their luggage and then stepped off the train to meet Harry’s parents. Maybe this would be an ok vacation.


	13. More than One

**More than one**

Harry looked at a woman standing next to his mother. She had a boy with her.  _ Very fat. And round now that you think of it.  _ Harry thought with disgust.

He noticed the boy looking at him with a strange look and then realized that he had shown his disgust plainly. 

“Hey! Is there something wrong with me or what?” The boy shouted while cracking his knuckles.

“Nothing. Just your face.” Harry said with a wink.

“My face? What’s wrong with my face?!” The boy must have not caught Harry’s wink.

“It’s  _ fine _ Duddy dear. He is just jealous of your good looks!” The woman had spoken this time, and it was in a high ear-splitting voice, “Lily. Do they not teach any manners at that-that-that  _ freak  _ school?”

Lily turned red, giving the impression that her entire head had caught fire, “Tuny...You know I did...Harry was just making a joke…” 

“Never mind that. Who is that lovely girl there? Is she his girlfriend? Lily, do you know that he is too young for this sort of thing?” 

“WE ARE NOT DATING!” Harry and Tessa shouted, “We’re cousins through my dad’s side of the family.” Harry declared coldly.

“Oh. Well then,  _ do  _ you have any manners? My Duddy Darling here has all the planet can offer!”

“Yes, we do.” Tessa replied with a bit of disgust, “We have quite a good amount. Harry was making a joke. If he was smart at all he would have understood that it was a joke.”

The woman put her nose up. “Lily, we are leaving! “

“But Tuny, we hardly talked at all…..” Lily looked disappointed.

The woman didn’t waver. “I wanted to show you that  _ some  _ people can have manners! But no! You would rather disgrace me by insulting my  _ darling  _ baby boy!”

Lily cried, “Tuny!! Please...Harry will be on his  _ best  _ behavior,” Lily shot Harry a you’ll-get-it-at-home look, “His sister was kidnapped...Please Tuny…”

“...” Petunia looked thoughtful, “I think, that if he behaves like he should then...I will. But one misstep  _ boy _ and you’ll get it from Vernon!”


	14. The WORST vacation ever

**The worst vacation ever**

Harry knew that as soon as they all stepped in the door that this would be the worst vacation ever.

“Dinky Diddy Dums, don’t worry, I’m sure they have  _ some  _ food in this dump of a house.”

Harry looked at Dudley, who he couldn’t believe was his cousin, and looked at the fridge.

_ I need to remind myself to lock the fridge and triple secure it.  _ Harry thought to himself and as he gazed at Dudley. 

“Where’s the food?” Dudley questioned.

“My poor Dinky Duddy Dims, you’re thin as a stick already!”

Harry looked at Dudley, “What do you want?” Harry resisted the urge to laugh.

“Anything that’s sugary.” 

Harry suddenly thought of something and decided to try it out, “Sure! I got something.”

Harry ran to the kitchen and then got a carrot stick out and cast a spell on it, “ _ Sugara Memento _ !”

The carrot stick started to shimmer and shine and then glowed a faint neon orange.

Then Harry rushed back and handed Dudley the carrot.

“Here, this is a fondant carrot. It’s not real.”

Dudley looked at it suspiciously and then bit into it, “Mmmmm...Sooo yummy!” Dudley smiled and them and then ate it up, “Is there more?”

“Yeah! Sure,” Harry ran back and cast the spell on all kinds of vegetables and then brought them all back for Dudley to eat. (You see the spell kept it a vegetable but changed the taste to be sweet.) 

Dudley ate his first vegetables ever that day and he didn’t even notice.

Then Tessa came running through them yelling, “I know where Lylanna is!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading my story! I hope you have enjoyed this book.
> 
> I will not be posting the next story for a while. 
> 
> Again, thank you.

**Your worst enemy is yourself**

Tessa was halfway down the street before remembering that she needed her broom which would help the journey go faster. 

She went back for her broom and then sped down the street and over the town as she raced against time to get Lylanna back.

_ It’s my fault she’s gone...I’ll get her back no matter the cost! _

Tessa stopped suddenly when she was in a dark alley which was dark and cold but was very effective in concealing Malfoy’s hiding place for Lylanna.

“Malfoy!!” Tessa shouted, “I’ve come for Lylanna!” 

“Well, well, well...The blood traitor’s pet has decided to show up…” It was not Malfoy’s voice but a soft hissing voice that made Tessa want to shrink back with fear…

A figure draped in robes of dark black and on his face a mask made of white and grey covering his true face, Hair pure blonde like Malfoy’s.

“My parents aren’t Blood-Traitors!” She suddenly cried with fear, “I’m proud of them!”

“Oh but little girl...Your parents aren’t just Blood Traitors...They are also former Death Eaters!”

That, Tessa, had not expected, she had been caught off balance. And as she tried to recover from that deadly blow the hooded and masked figure shouted, “ Crucio! How do you like that you Frog spawn!?”

Tessa screamed with pain and then gasped for air, beginning to regret her decision to come before the others.

The figure took off its mask and stopped the curse. And when he did Tessa spotted the face of Lucius Malfoy.

“I. Little girl… Am Lucius Malfoy! I kidnapped Lylanna true...But I am also your Killer!” He raised his wand and shouted, “  _ Lungasas Blocasas _ !!!”

Tessa immediately felt her lungs become blocked and herself not able to breathe. She had almost run out of  _ life  _ when the door burst open.

“ _ Stupify _ !” Harry was standing in the doorway with his wand pointed at the Death Eater’s back and then all was silent.

***

Tessa woke up in bed, Harry and Lylanna next to her on the beds in the guest room. 

Lylanna was awake.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry!” Tessa clasped her hands together in emphasis.

“It’s ok. You had nothing to do with this!” Lylanna smiled kindly

“But I was the whole  _ reason _ you got kidnapped!” Tessa looked down in shame.

“It’s ok. I forgive you.”

  
  


**End of Harry Potter Age Eleven**

  
  



End file.
